


nothing of the sky, all of you

by caspasta



Series: you're the sunlight in my bones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, a bunch of goofs, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: Rey swears sometimes she can see a few stars gathered in Poe Dameron’s eyes. It’s like he’s fueled by them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: you're the sunlight in my bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	nothing of the sky, all of you

**Author's Note:**

> damerey week prompt: outer space
> 
> who can't think of original summaries? moi

Rey swears sometimes she can see a few stars gathered in Poe Dameron’s eyes. It’s like he’s fueled by them.

In a way, he is. Gravity barely has a grasp on him when he’s hyped for flying.

He’ll say things like “to the sky, to the stars, my friends” or something tacky like “let’s ride” to anyone nearby as he vaults into the cockpit.

His energy is so _alive_ , bright and pulsing.

After a flight, he’s jittery and thrums with excitement like a newly tuned engine, adrenaline still running through him. He taps his fingers and bounces on his feet as he reports in to Leia or messes around with Snap.

It’s not obvious, just visible enough to anyone paying a tad more attention than normal. Rey refuses to acknowledge what that means for her.

But, his energy is infectious, and right now, sitting in her own X-Wing, swerving and looping above the planet’s atmo, watching his ship bounce ways away at her 2, she feels her smile pull at her cheeks.

She leans into the comms mic. “You’re _ridiculous_ , Dameron.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It wasn’t meant to be one.”

“Oh, so now we’re lying? I’m wounded!”

She rolls her eyes and adjusts the levels on the thrusters. “Kriff, you’re…grrrgh.”

“That must be some new word Chewie taught you.”

She can hear the smile in his voice. She flips the ships front light to full blast as his starfighter urns back to face her.

“Oi! Bright much?”

It goes on like this until the rest of Black Squadron gather near, their X-wings buzzing like a swarm of mechanical moths.

Poe switches into leader mode as they do their recon sweep, but his cheerful tone doesn’t disappear as they chatter over comms.

A particularly colorful joke aimed towards Snap has the older man cursing at the lead pilot, leaving Jess and Rey snickering.

It’s peaceful in the only way it can be in the middle of war — finding something to smile about with the ones you’re fighting with. 

The ones you’re fighting _for_.

Rey cannot wait you see the gleam in Poe’s eyes when they get back to base.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, innit


End file.
